A Feudal Inu Tail
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: -"Kagome, we decided to tell you this just before your 18th birthday a long time ago, when the spell that we had cast wore off." Kagome blinked. "Wait, what spell?" she asked cautiously.- Kagome & Sesshomaru pairing. CHAPTERS 1-6 NOW REVISED!
1. The Truth

FH: Wow! This is my first InuYasha story ever! And it's a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing!

Sesshomaru: Hn. Just get on with the story woman.

FH: Alright, alright. I own nothing except this very beautiful plot and any OC characters that I create. That is all! So now on with the story!

FH: P.S. If anyone would like to be my beta-reader that would help a lot, because I usually make big chapters and usually have some mistakes. So the first one to say in a review that they would like to be my beta-reader will be my beta-reader. Also, I have no idea how to use DocX and if my beta knows how to use it, they would be greatly appreciated to tell me how.

'...' = Thinking

"..." = Speaking

...Chapter 1: The Truth…...

Kagome sighed sadly as she watched InuYasha run after Kikyo. It was night-time, so he had thought that no one would see, since they were all asleep. But of course, Kagome had only pretended to sleep.

Kagome gently removed herself from the sleeping-bag, so as not to wake the sleeping Shippo. Kagome had decided that soon, she would perform a blood bond with him to make him her real son; but not yet.

She placed a gentle kiss on Shippo's forehead before tip-toeing over to her bag. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, Kagome wrote a note to the others and set it next to her sleeping bag.

She decided that going home for a few days would make her feel better about InuYasha.

So she grabbed her bag, put on her shoes and walked out into the moonlight.

Kagome saw Kikyo's soul collectors near the God Tree, and she ignored it and headed straight for the well.

'Let's see him try to stop me _this _time!" she thought angrily, as she reached the well.

'Here it goes!' she thought, as she jumped into the well.

...On the other Side...

Kagome landed lightly on the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well in her time. She climbed the ladder and headed into the house.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" she called.

Buyo rubbed against Kagome's legs, purring.

"Hello, Buyo! Long time no see!" she smiled, as she petted him.

Kagome's mother, Nikita, walked into the living room just as Kagome set her bag

down.

"Kagome! It's so good to see you home safe and sound. How is InuYasha?" Nikita asked.

Kagome's smile turned into a frown at the mention of InuYasha.

"Oh my! Kagome, what happened?" Nikita asked worriedly, as she rushed forward and enveloped Kagome in a hug.

Kagome hugged her mother back fiercely as she began to cry.

"H-He...did it...-_sniffle_-...again…Mom!" Kagome whispered, crying.

"Oh, Kagome! Shh...It will be alright...shh..." Nikita whispered, rocking Kagome back and forth. By that time, they were sitting on the couch hugging.

Kagome trusted her mother with _everything_. Even the problem she has when InuYasha runs to Kikyo, and how InuYasha obviously loves her more than Kagome.

Kagome sat back from her mother, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Mom, I really needed that" Kagome said, smiling.

"Now that's my girl. Oh, Kagome! I just remembered! What are you going to do for your 18th Birthday?" she asked, smiling.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that I forgot my own birthday! What's the date today Mom?" Kagome asked frantically.

Nikita laughed.

"Don't worry dear! Your birthday is in three days. Relax. You'll be able to plan what you want to do."

Kagome sighed in relief. Only a couple of months ago, in May, Kagome had finally graduated high school. She and her family decided not to go to college yet until all of the Shikon Jewel are found. It was October 4. Kagome's birthday was on October 7.

"Kagome, we all need to tell you something after dinner okay? You may not like it, so I want you to be prepared" Nikita stated, obvious care in her voice.

Kagome nodded. Anything was better than dealing with InuYasha.

...With Inuyasha...

InuYasha walked back to the village, happily content. His visit with Kikyo had gone well. He wouldn't go into detail, but it was a _really_ good time.

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon as InuYasha stepped into Kaede's hut. He had intended to go to sleep for a little bit, but when he looked over towards Kagome's sleeping-bag and only found Shippo, he began to freak.

Jumping over to the sleeping-bag and Shippo, InuYasha nearly slipped on a piece of paper that had been lying on the floor next to her sleeping-bag.

"What's this doing here?" InuYasha said as he picked up the paper.

It was a note from Kagome.

It read:

_**"Everyone, I'm sorry that I had to leave you on such short notice, but there was something that I had to take care of at home, and I will be gone no later than a week. please be patient, and InuYasha...DON'T HURT SHIPPO OR COME AFTER ME UNLESS YOU WANT FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kagome**_

InuYasha was _so_ angry; but he knew he wouldn't be able to drag Kagome back, not with the prayer beads around his neck.

So InuYasha crept back to his resting place and went to sleep.

….Back With Kagome...

Kagome sat down on the cushion next to the dinner table. She could hardly contain her happiness. They were having oden!

"Thanks Mom! I love oden!" Kagome squealed happily.

Everyone smiled.

"You're welcome Kagome. We thought that you would love it" Nikita said.

Kagome smiled back, picking up her chopsticks.

"Alright then, let's eat!" she said.

And they all ate.

…..Later…

Kagome was sitting in the one recliner in the living-room; and her mother, Souta, and Grandpa were all sitting across from her on the couch.

She had a feeling that it would be a _very_ serious conversation. She could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"So..." started Kagome, "What did you want to tell me?"

Nikita looked at Grandpa (Kotono) and together, both of their eyes met the nervous yet curious gaze of Kagome.

Kotono gave Nikita the right away, and she began.

Clearing her throat, Nikita focused on Kagome.

"Kagome, we decided to tell you this just before your 18th birthday a long time ago; when the spell that we had cast wore off."

Kagome blinked.

"Wait, what spell?" she asked cautiously.

Nikita took a deep breath and seemed to be mentally preparing herself before she answered.

"The spell that makes you look _human_."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What? A spell that makes me look human? Then what am I Mom?" she asked frantically.

Nikita smiled, and an air of pride surrounded her.

"Don't worry Kagome, you'll be fine. First of all, you and all of us are inu youkai."

At first, it didn't register with her mind. Her? An Inu Youkai? That's like Sesshomaru falling in love. When it finally DID sink in, Kagome began to open her mouth to speak, but she was cut off.

"Please Kagome, just listen. See? Even Souta understands. We only just told him yesterday. he didn't believe us at first, until we removed his spell." And here she smiled. "He looked so handsome. I hadn't seen him in his rue form since he was a baby."

"Well, Kagome," Nikita continued, snapping out of her daze, "We wanted to tell you that you are the Princess of the Northern Lands. We came from the Well when you were just a baby. It was your father's wish. He wanted to protect his family from other demons that might hurt us. It's because there was a war going on then with an evil band of demons. He told us to come back shortly after your 18th birthday, when all was safe. After all this time, he was only able to visit once" here she paused, smiling, "And that was when Souta was conceived."

Kagome was in shock, but understood her parents' reasoning for not telling her. She smiled, for now she could do more to help the group and possibly surpass InuYasha. She chuckled at that thought.

"Thanks for telling me guys. There's just one question I have" she asked innocently.

"Sure, Kagome. What is it?" Nikita asked.

"Does Grandpa look really old in his demon form?" Kagome asked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well...er...no Kagome dear. He still looks like his younger self, just more mature, and with longer hair" Nikita answered awkwardly.

Kotono huffed.

"Damn right too. I can't wait to get back into my real form. Acting and looking like a deranged old human has really taken its toll" Kotono said haughtily.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well Kagome, you and Souta can go to bed now and we'll do some shopping tomorrow for our return. And I'll explain more about our past afterwards. How does that sound to you?" Nikita asked.

"That sounds...great" Kagome said quietly, yawning. She _was_ tired after all.

"Alright you two, head up to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow" Nikita said tenderly.

Kagome and Souta both nodded and headed upstairs, yawning.

Kagome entered her room and dressed into her light blue silk night gown. It was her favorite. Yawning again, Kagome climbed into her bed and pulled her soft covers over her. It was all so much for her to take in in one day, but she was fine with it.

'At least I know who I really am' she thought happily, as she drifted off to the wonderful world of sleep.

...End of Chapter 1: The Truth...

FH: Well, I got really tired at the end of this chapter because I had taken Nyquil for my cold and it made me sleepy. But I promise to update ASAP! It might even be within a week! But that depends on you guys! I NEED motivation! So review as much as you can dears!


	2. Shopping & A Birthday Surprise

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

FH: Hello my beloved readers! I have some very important news that I need to tell you in a very long rant and...

Sesshomaru: Then get on with it already woman.

FH: I WAS, until you interrupted me!

Sesshomaru: Then by all means...-gestures with hand-

FH: Good. Now as I was saying, something has been bothering me and I want to get it all out. I see how many of you read my story, favorited it, and added it to story-alert. What bugs me is that so few of you never bothered to review. You see, I have a hell of a time typing because I'm slow and I get bored and tired easily. What gives me the drive to write and type is your reviews and feedback. I can see that more than 30 people favorited it, and over 200 people read it. All I'm asking for is one review per chapter on how I did. I have a goal for this story and if I can get to it, then I will do this story all the way. It would be my first multi-chaptered fic to be finished. The goal is 100 reviews and if I can reach that, then I WILL finish this story. PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK! PLEASE!

Sesshomaru: Hn. Stop your begging woman.

FH: Oh shut it...-grins evilly-...Fluffy.

Sesshomaru: Cease calling me by that degrading name woman! Or I shall maim you!

FH: Whatever Sesshomaru. Disclaimer: I own nothing except this beautiful plot and any OCs that I decide to make. If anyone is caught stealing it, they will be dealt with immediately.

Sesshomaru: Well said, woman.

FH: Hey! How many times do I have to tell you my name is Kera! K-E-R-A! Get it through your thick skull or I will be forced to make you fall in love with Kikyo.

Sesshomaru: -pales- You wouldn't!

FH: Don't test me! Now on to Chapter 2: Shopping & A Birthday Surprise! P.S. It starts out pretty boring, but it needs to happen to understand what happens next chapter!

...Chapter 2: Shopping & A Birthday Surprise...

Sunlight drifted through Kagome's window and slowly made its way to her face, bathing it in a glorious warmth. Yawning happily, Kagome opened her eyes to a bright and beautiful morning.

She quickly swung her feet to the floor and headed for the bathroom. She took a nice hot shower and then dressed in a white summer dress that reached her knees, since it was still warm out. She put on a pair of flat white strappy sandals to match.

After she blow-dried her hair, Kagome brushed it until it shined and then pulled it back into a loose bun. She applied a little bit of lip gloss and then studied herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied, she went downstairs for breakfast.

Nikita was in the kitchen preparing omelets and rice, while Souta and Kotono sat in the dining room at the table.

Kagome made her way into the kitchen and smiled at her mother, who smiled back.

"Are you ready to go shopping today?" Nikita asked, as she put the omelets on a plate.

Kagome nodded.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" she asked eagerly.

Nikita nodded.

"Here, can you take this plate of omelets out? I'll bring the rice" she said, handing the plate of well-cut omelets to her.

Kagome smiled, nodding as she took the plate.

"Sure, is the table already set?" she asked.

Nikita nodded.

"Just take the plate to the table" she said, as she grabbed the big bowl of rice.

Kagome brought the plate of steaming omelets to the table and set them in the middle. Souta and Kotono began drooling with hunger.

Kagome sighed as she sat down next to Souta, Kotono sitting across from Souta.

Nikita strode into the dining room with the bowls of rice and set one down in front of each of them before sitting down herself.

"Alright. Let's hurry up and eat so that we can go shopping. It may take awhile" she said.

Everyone nodded and began eating.

...At The Grocery Store...

Kagome was pushing a shopping cart literally overflowing with bathroom products.

"Mom, are you sure that we need all of this?" asked Kagome, as she eyed the bottles upon bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

Nikita nodded absently, filling her own cart with deodorant and toilet paper.

"I can't imagine living without great smelling shampoo now that I've lived here for 18 years. Especially conditioner. We'll have the most beautiful hair of all feudal Japan!" she said excitedly, as she grabbed a bottle of body wash.

"We'll also be the cleanest" she added, as she headed to the food section.

Kagome grumbled but followed. Grandpa and Souta were sporting empty carts of their own, ready to be filled with food as they followed after Nikita.

...2 Hours Later...

They finally stuck the groceries all into the van and Kagome was exhausted. But they still had one more stop. The kimono specialist.

When they arrived at the store, Kagome was amazed at its size. It was larger than she had expected it to be.

As they entered the store, they were greeted by a kind woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties.

The woman bowed low.

"Good evening Lady Nikita, Lord Kotono, Princess Kagome, and Prince Souta. How may I be of service?" she asked earnestly.

Kagome was bewildered that she knew who and obviously WHAT they were. Kagome turned her confused gaze to her mother, who smiled back.

"She is an inu youkai, and the best seamstress of the Northern Lands. She knows me from the past" Nikita explained.

Kagome nodded as understanding washed over her.

"Is there anything that I can do, my Lady?" the seamstress asked again.

Nikita nodded.

"Why yes Loki, you can. I need a whole new wardrobe in your finest silks and materials. I'm talking kimonos, haoris, hakamas, yukatas, you name it, "she said excitedly.

Loki nodded and bowed.

"I shall show you the designs and materials. Please wait here while I bring them out" she said respectfully, as she disappeared into a back room.

A few minutes later Loki reappeared bowing, gesturing to the room behind her.

"All of the materials are ready for you to see' Loki said.

Nikita nodded and glided into the room, Kagome and the others following behind her.

Kagome was amazed at the amount of cloth spread over several tables. They seemed to be separated by type of cloth. There were about seven tables.

Loki walked up to the first table and gestured to the many bolts of colorful cloth.

"This is made of the silk that a demon silk worm has produced. It has all of the qualities of silk and the ability of armor hat cannot be penetrated by any type of attack" she said.

Then she moved to the next table.

"This is made of the silky fur of powerful inu youkai. It's soft and silky, and will keep you warm even in the coldest of winters" she said, and then she moved to the next table.

"This is made of the fur of the ice kitsune. It is soft and will protect against all ice attacks and freezing" she said.

And the list went on and on. When Loki had explained all of the materials, Nikita had ordered seven kimonos per materials were to be made, all in different colors. The same amount of sleeping yukatas were ordered for all of the different types of materials.

Kagome shook her head in exasperation as she stood on a stool, being fitted for kimonos.

"Mom, explain to me again how we are going to be able to carry all of this stuff back to the palace" she asked.

Nikita stood next to her, also being fitted.

"We are going to fly" she stated simply, almost as if Kagome had asked what color the sky was.

Kagome shook her head in confusion.

"How are we going to _**fly**_ there?" she asked curiously.

Nikita smiled at her.

"We are going to form energy clouds to fly on and carry our stuff" she said smoothly.

Kagome just got more confused.

"How're we going to do that?" she asked.

Nikita just shook her head.

"You will soon find out, my pup" she said sweetly.

Kagome quirked her eyebrow at being called 'pup', but smiled nonetheless.

…Later…

Kagome sat on the couch next to her mother after she had bagged up the rest of the groceries into backpacks.**(A/N: All food items are either dry like ramen or canned.)**The kimonos and other clothing that they had ordered would be done tomorrow, the day before her birthday.

"So Mom...is there any chance that you'll tell me what I look like?" asked Kagome curiously.

Nikita shook her head while grinning mischievously.

"No, if I told you that, then it would ruin the surprise" she said.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

**"**But Souta got to see what he looked like! It's not fair!" she whined.

Nikita chuckled.

"Don't worry, dear. You just have to wait a little longer, that's all" she smiled.

Kagome huffed, and turned away nodding.

"Well, could you tell me this? Is your hair **really** that short?" she asked.

Nikita shook her head, smiling.

"No, I just wanted to try it out without actually cutting my hair. But I like and miss my long hair, so I'm not going to cut it" she said.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Right. So, is dinner almost ready?"she asked.

Nikita nodded.

"Well then, can I ask you some questions? Just real quick" Kagome asked, as she looked at her mother.

Nikita nodded.

"Alright. I understand that you ordered hakamas and haoris for Shippo, but why did you order two sets of kimonos of different sizes? One is smaller than Shippo, and the other is slightly bigger. Can you tell me?" Kagome asked.

Nikita shook her head, grinning.

"Nope. I'm not telling you that. It's for me to know and you to find out."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Why not?" she whined, "Are you like a seer or something?"

Nikita only grinned, before heading to the kitchen to finish dinner. Kagome sighed in disappointment, before following after her mother.

…Later, After Dinner…

Kagome was in the bathtub, mulling over her thoughts as she conditioned her hair. She couldn't wait to see what she really looked like. She finished rinsing her hair and got out of the tub, wrapping a soft fluffy towel around her. She went into her room and got dressed quickly into her nightgown.

As she was brushing her hair, Kagome thought of Souta. He still wouldn't tell her what he looked like.

'It's no fair! He got to see what he looked like! And I have to wait...' she thought jealously.

'Oh well. Just one more day to go' she thought as she crawled into bed.

...The Next day...

Kagome lugged the last trunk of kimonos up the shrine steps. She set it down at the top and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Mom, remind me how we are going to carry all of these to the palace?" Kagome shouted across the yard.

Her mother just laughed and disappeared into the house.

There were 14 trunks in all, 2 for Kagome, 2 for Nikita, 2 for Kotono, 2 for Souta, 2 for Shippo, and 2 for each of the mysterious girls. They were separated into sleeping yukatas and normal wear, hence 2 trunks per person.

Kagome sighed as she headed into the house to pack up her things.

The rest of the day was spent on preparing for the trip tomorrow through the Well; after Kagome's Birthday party.

…Later…

Kagome had just donned her nightgown when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kagome called, as she brushed her hair.

Nikita entered the room, shut the door behind her and sat on Kagome's bed.

"Honey, tonight at midnight when you're sleeping, the spells on you and us will all be lifted. Just don't be too surprised when you wake up in the morning and you look different, okay?" she asked.

Kagome nodded as she left her hair loose and sat next to her Mom. She turned and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good night Mom" she said as she slid under the covers.

Nikita chuckled as she got up and walked to the door and shut off the light.

"Good night to you too, pup" she whispered softly, as she shut the door.

...The Next Morning...

Kagome felt something lick her face and she turned over, grumbling about sleeping more as she grabbed something fluffy, holding it to her. When she felt the thing lick her face again, she sat up quickly, intending to tell off whoever had bothered her when her breath stuck in her throat.

The mirror that was on the back of her closed door reflected the new, and improved, demon Kagome. Her hair was the same raven-blue color that it was before, but it was much longer, at least down to her thighs and streaked with light blue streaks. Kagome's chocolate-brown eyes were now a brilliant shade of molten gold. Two cerulean streaks were on each cheek, and an eight-pointed star (like a north star) colored dark blue was in the center of her forehead. Two straight dogs ears, much like an Akita's, stood on top of her head, the same color as her hair. Two pieces of hair was pulled over her shoulder, much like InuYasha's, but longer and wavy. She had fangs and claws. She also had two streaks, the same color as the ones on her cheeks, on each wrist, shoulder, and thigh. But the feature that stood out the most and shocked her was the long, black tinted blue fluffy tail with light-blue streaks. It looked exactly like Sesshomaru's tail. It was at least twice her height, and as she slowly stood up, she was sure that she was at least 5 inches taller. She had only been 5 foot before.

Kagome reached out and tentatively touched the fluffy tail, and couldn't stop the purr that came from her, since the feeling felt like someone was gently combing her hair. Obviously, her tail was one of her more sensitive body parts.

Suddenly, a meow broke Kagome out of her trance and her purring stopped as she looked to the bed to see the perpetrator who had woke her up sitting on the bed, looking at her almost as if it was laughing.

What was sitting on her bed was none other than a shadow neko. It looked exactly like Kirara, but its body was black and the markings, like Kirara's, were white instead of black. And its eyes were a deep blue instead of red-orange.

Kagome gapped. What was a demon shadow neko doing at her house? Suddenly, a male voice resounded throughout her head.

_'Hello! I am your new Guardian and travel companion. Lady Nikita told me so. Since the spell has worn off, I will tell you that I used to be Buyo. My real name is Shadow'_he thought-spoke.

Kagome was so startled that she fell on her bottom.

"You're talking to me? In my head?" she asked in amazement.

Shadow simply nodded.

_'Yes. Now would you like to dress and go to breakfast? Your family is waiting for you'_he thought-spoke.

Kagome nodded, and went to make her way over to the kimono that she had picked out yesterday, only to almost trip over her own tail.

Kagome regained her balance and picked up the end of her tail and inspected it.

"How am I supposed to walk let alone run with an unusually long tail?" she asked to herself, not really expecting an answer. To her surprise, Shadow answered.

_'Well, you throw it over your shoulder and wrap it around once. That is, after you put on your kimono. Just be careful putting it on'_he warned.

Kagome nodded and carefully stepped over her tail and grabbed the kimono from her closet. It was a beautiful white tinted blue with blue butterflies climbing up the skirt and sleeves of the kimono. The inner kimono was blue. The obi was blue and it came with a pair of fighting shoes like Sesshomaru's. Kagome dressed as fast as she could, carefully pulling her tail through the specially-made hole in the back, just under her obi. After that was done, she brought her tail around her right side and threw it over her right shoulder. After she wrapped it around once, and one she was satisfied that she wouldn't trip, she picked up Shadow and settled him on her left shoulder before she headed downstairs.

What awaited her downstairs was a surprise indeed. Everyone was in their demon forms. Grandpa was no longer an old human man. He looked no older than thirty-five, and even then he was very handsome. He had long light blue hair pulled up into high ponytail. He had the same mark of royalty on his forehead, but he only had one jagged blue streak on each cheek. The same streak was on his wrists, shoulders and thighs. He had amazing dark blue eyes. He wore a light blue haori and hakama, with a white inu youkai in its true form embroidered on his back. His tail was the same color as his hair, and thrown over his left shoulder. Souta had black hair with red streaks down to his shoulders that he had left loose. His eyes were the same color of blue as Kotono, and he had two red streaks on each cheek, wrist, shoulder, and thigh. The same mark of royalty was upon his forehead, and he wore a red haori and red hakama, and his inner kimono was a gold color. His tail was the same as his hair, and was thrown over his right shoulder. He was a few inches taller now, since he came up to her chest. And finally, Kagome's mother Nikita. Her hair was black with red streaks and it came to her knees. She had the top part pulled into a ponytail and the rest was loose. She had the same markings as Souta, with her eyes also the same color. Her kimono was dark purple, with white morning glories all over the kimono, falling like leaves. Her inner kimono was white, as well as her obi. They all had pointed ears, and wore the same shoes as Kagome.

Kagome noticed that she as the only one with dog ears, and as she was about to voice her question, Nikita spoke up.

"Oh Kagome! You look just like your father! You even have his ears..." she trailed off.

'Oh. That's why I'm the only one with dog ears..' Kagome thought.

"Anyways, Happy Birthday Kagome! Want to eat some breakfast before you open gifts?" Nikita asked.

Kagome nodded, her stomach growling. Embarrassed, she rubbed her belly as they sat down to eat. After breakfast, which ended rather quickly, they all sat down in the living room to open presents.

Kagome opened the one from her Grandpa first, surprised when she opened it to find not a mummified body part, but a beautiful chain necklace with a crescent moon and the royal mark hanging in the center of the crescent moon on the end. The pendant was set with dark blue sapphire and Kagome's eyes watered at the gift.

"Oh! Thank you Grandpa!" she beamed, as she hugged him.

"I just thought you would want something that will last longer than a mummified paw or something" he said slyly, making Kagome give him a weird look.

She shrugged it off and put the necklace on moving on to Nikita's present. When she opened it, and looked inside the small box, Kagome was surprised. What she pulled out was a beautiful silver ring crafted specifically for a woman in mind. But what gat her was the Northern Star in the center of the ring made out of sapphire.

"What is this?" she inquired, as she held it close to her face to get a better look.

"Well, that is the ring that is for the female heir of the Northern Lands. You wear it and it tells all who you are" Nikita answered.

Kagome nodded and slipped the ring onto the third finger of her right hand. She then went to open Souta's present. He had gotten her a black pearl bracelet. She hugged him and put it on her left hand.

"Well Kagome, do you want to do anything else?" Nikita asked.

Kagome shook her head vigorously. To tell the truth, Kagome had been itching to go back through the well for several days now.

"Let's go" she said as she grabbed several bags(groceries) and headed to the well. When she got there, she dropped the bags through the well and as she left to get more, the others came to drop their baggage. After all the bags of groceries and trunks of clothes were thrown down the well, Kagome and the others went to get their personal bags from their rooms. Kagome made sure to pack her ipod, as well as Shippo's, and two others that her Mother had given her for some reason. As she headed toward the well, her one bag slung over her left shoulder, Shadow on her left shoulder, the others followed behind her. When she reached the well, she couldn't stop the flow of excitement that bubbled up as she stood on the edge of the well, prepared to be the first one through.

"Here I come!" Kagome yelled as she jumped down the well, being enveloped in a bright blue light.

...End of Chapter 2: Shopping & A Birthday Surprise...

FH: Whew! That took seven hours straight to type! I better get ALOT more reviews this time to update more, since this was a hard chapter to write 'cuz most of it is boring, but it had to happen...Next chapter will be great though!

Sesshomaru: Review or that evil woman over there will make me go with Kikyo! -Shudders- NOW!

FH: -smirks- It's true! Review or I'll torture Sesshy!


	3. Home Again

FH: Hello there! I'm so glad that all of you love this story so much! I want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed! You guys are the reason that I practically fight myself to type chapters for you! I have so many ideas; it's just hard to put them down in black and white. And as you all should know, I am now co-authoring "The Shikon Miko and The Demon Lord" with kostevc96. I'm helping her to make it a better story, so please leave a review on the story! Now, Sesshomaru please do the disclaimer.

Sesshomaru: It's about time that you called me by my proper name. And that's Sesshomaru-_sama_ to you!

FH: -huffs- Just do the disclaimer Sesshy!

Sesshomaru:-grumbles- Kera doesn't own InuYasha, any songs that may or may not be used in this fic, but she does own this beautiful and complex plot, and if you are caught stealing it, you will be easily dealt with.

FH: Now on with Chapter 3: Home Again! P.S. I have a picture that I drew for the story. I'm not sure if I should put it on my profile yet though, since it gives a lot away. I also plan on doing another picture of Kagome's family, but not just yet. I have research to do before I begin that project. By the way, the current picture was by far my longest drawing project since it took 2 weeks to finish. The drawing didn't take long to do, it was the coloring. And then I almost lost it when I left it on the trunk of our car when going to school because I was so angry I didn't look. Luckily, my mom found it, even though it sustained damage, it wasn't that bad. I had to iron it to get the creases out of it, but it's fine now. Back to the story!

...Chapter 3: Home Again...

When Kagome landed on the bottom of the Well, she almost lost her balance, since all of their things filled almost half of the Well. After regaining her balance, she quickly jumped up and out of the Well, high into the air, enjoying her newfound strength. Landing lightly next to the Well, she waited as her family all jumped out and landed lightly next to her, first her mother, then her Grandpa then Souta.

"Alright, now that we are here, let's all get our stuff out of the Well" Nikita said.

Everyone nodded and as quick as possible, they all rushed down into the Well and began pulling up bags and trunks by 3 at a time. Kagome was amazed at how light everything felt as she set down the last trunk on the ground. Looking around, she also noticed how sharp her eyesight was. She could see the lines of every leaf and every speck of dust that swirled through the air. And her sense of smell was incredible. She could smell the trees, the animals, and every scent that was carried on the light breeze. She could smell Edo not far from where they were, and all the different scents of the humans who lived there. She could smell the distinct scents of her family. Kotono smelled like the ocean breeze and lightning, Nikita smelled of wild flowers and spices, Souta smelled like running water and sea spray. Their scents were each unique to them and it was interesting.

Breaking out of her trance, Kagome looked up as she felt five auras heading in their direction, fast. They were coming from Edo, and Kagome had a pretty good idea of who it could be. As the auras got closer, she was able to clearly distinct their scents. One was like pine trees and oranges, which could only be Shippo; one was like fire and burnt wood, which was Kirara; one was like fresh grass and wild flowers, which was Sango; one was like sunlight and the forest, which was Miroku; and finally, one was like snow and rain, which was InuYasha.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she thought of the hanyou. He was the one who called her useless and ran of to Kikyo whenever he thought that she was asleep. She had become very bitter towards him as a result of his treatment toward her.

'Well InuYasha, I am no longer helpless' she thought with a smirk.

_**'I agree. The hanyou is an imbecile'**___said some unknown female, slightly rough voice in her head.

"Who said that?" Kagome asked out loud.

_'That was your inner-beast. It's like your conscience and your instinct. All demons have one'_Shadow thought-spoke gently.

Kagome nodded in understanding, just as InuYasha and the others burst through the trees at the other end of the clearing.

"Hey! Who are you, you evil demons! And where is Kagome?" InuYasha yelled, as he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheathe and held it before him, pointing it right at her.

Kagome took this moment to examine the others. They all looked like they were prepared for battle. Well, she had to remedy that.

"InuYasha, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me!" Kagome said, a fake hurt look on her face.

InuYasha's eyes widened in realization and he lowered Tetsusaiga in shock.

"Ka..Kagome? Is that you?" he asked, shocked.

Kagome nodded, and then turned to Shippo, a smile on her face.

"And how has my little Shippo been? Was InuYasha mean to you?" Kagome asked, as she held her arms open for Shippo.

Shippo squealed and ran forward into her arms, burying his face in her neck and taking in her new scent. She smelt like winter and moonlight. He sighed in contentment.

"I missed you!" he whispered, "I love you Mommy! I can't believe that you're a youkai!"

He pulled back and looked into her face, and his little hand reached out and traced the markings on her cheeks and the one on her forehead.

"Now you can live as long as me! And you're so pretty..." he whispered, trailing off.

Kagome laughed and kissed him on his little forehead.

"Momma, is that your tail? And who is that neko on your shoulder?" Shippo suddenly asked.

Kagome laughed again at all the random questions as she set him down.

"Yes, this is my tail. And this neko is my companion and Guardian. His name is Shadow. He is a Shadow Neko" she said gently.

"Wow! Can I touch your tail?" Shippo asked innocently as he gave her the best puppy dog face he could pull.

Kagome chuckled and nodded her head. Shippo squealed again, and launched for the end of her tail. He grabbed it gently and cuddled into it, and Kagome wrapped her tail around Shippo and lifted him into the air and began rocking him. Shippo purred in contentment and closed his eyes for a nap. After his eyes had shut, Kagome turned back to InuYasha and the others.

"Well? Don't I get a hug too?" she teased.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara snapped out of their dazes and ran to their friend and engulfed her in a bone-crushing (to a human) hug, being mindful of a sleeping Shippo.

"I can't believe that you're a youkai!" Sango whispered, as she held on to her sister, "How are you a youkai?"

Kagome stepped back and smiled at her friends, gesturing to her family behind her.

"Guys, this is my family. My mother and father are both inu youkai. My father sent us all to the future until I turned 18, because he was undergoing a war and he didn't want us harmed. That is the Lady of the Northern Lands, my mother, Nikita. That man standing next to her is my Grandfather, Kotono, the former Lord of the Northern Lands. My father is the current Lord. And that little guy is Souta, my little brother. We are the Princess and Prince of the Northern Lands." she said happily as she gestured to each of them in turn.

Everyone nodded, except for InuYasha, who had just woken from his stupor. Shaking his head, he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Wow, I never knew that you were a youkai. But, if you're a yokai, how can you used miko reiki?" InuYasha asked curiously.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked to her mother, a questioning look in her eyes.

'I had never thought of that...' Kagome thought.

"Well," Nikita started, "We were surprised when you had returned from your fist trip through the well and told us about using reiki. After awhile, and some research, we found that you are a rare phenomena known as a Miko Youkai. A Miko Youkai is a youkai, always female, that can wield reiki, and be immune to it. That's all we know."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, and then she turned back to her friends.

"Hey guys, I need to go to the Northern Lands to meet with my father. Would you like to come?" Kagome asked.

Everyone, including InuYasha, but excluding Shippo (who was sleeping), nodded excitedly.

Kagome smiled, satisfied, then turned to her mother.

"So, what was that earlier about using energy clouds to fly home?" she asked sweetly.

…3 hours later…

Kagome and Souta had finally figured out how to form an energy cloud that could be as big or as small as they wanted. After gathering all of their stuff, most of it being carried by Nikita and Kotono, since they had much more experience with creating a demonic cloud, Souta and Kagome carried their friends. Souta carried Miroku and InuYasha, while Kagome carried Sango, Kirara, and Shippo.

Kagome sat at the front of the cloud, which was the dark blue of night, with her legs tucked neatly beneath her. Shippo was still napping, curled up with her tail; Shadow sat on her left shoulder, like always, while Sango sat to her right, holding Kirara in her lap.

They still had several hours to go, even though they were flying as fast as they could, considering that they had passengers and luggage.

So Kagome and Sango talked the whole way there. After a few hours, Shippo woke up and every now and then, he would put in his two-sense. Even Shadow and Kagome's inner beast joined the conversation at points, in Kagome's mind anyway.

After several more hours, they were finally able to see the palace in the distance. It was beautiful. It was four stories high, painted white and clearly had 4 large wings that branched off in four different directions. A large, thick, and tall stone wall went well around the palace, leaving room for a spacious garden that they could not yet see. The flag of the Higurashi Royal Family flew from the northernmost tower; the Northern Star on a field of white. It took her breath away.

As they descended to the front gates, the four guards that stood in front of the palace gates straightened and bowed low, recognizing their auras after the 18 years that they had been away. Fists to their chests, the one in front spoke as he rose once they landed.

"My Lady, it is good to see you return home. Please head inside, the Lord is waiting for you. We will have your baggage taken to your rooms and the guest rooms prepared" he said.

Nikita nodded and glided forward, everyone following in step behind her. Kagome carried Shippo and Sango carried Kirara.

After they entered the heavy oak doors carved with the Northern crest, Kagome and everyone were met by a hearty laugh that bounced off the walls of the foyer.

Kagome looked up and saw a very tall man, no, youkai standing at the foot of a grand oak staircase. He smiled at them, and Kagome could only smile back.

The man had long silvery-white hair streaked with blue, and it reached his knees. He had two jagged blue stripes on each cheek, the Northern Crest on his forehead. Two white dog ears, exactly like hers, stood atop his head and two sections of hair fell over his shoulders and into his chest. His eyes were exactly like Kagome's, a brilliant shade of golden amber. His features were angular, but perfect, and everyone could see that he looked a lot like Kagome. He wore a white haori and hakama, with a dog demon embroidered on each sleeve of his haori in its true form. His eyes never left hers and he smiled.

Immediately, Kagome knew who he was.

This was her father.

...End of Chapter 3: Home Again...

FH: I know, I'm evil for leaving it there but I wanted to thank you guys and so I typed this chapter. I wanted to get you guys something quick since most of you listened to my A/N and actually left reviews. If you do so again, I will most likely update just as fast. the next chapter will be very exciting! You will love it! But, I'm not telling! Sesshy even might make an appearance! So stay tuned!


	4. A Father's Love

FH: Wow! I have so many loyal readers! Thank you all! You guys are the ones that keep me going! Please keep up the good work in reviewing! Now InuYasha, please do the disclaimer!

InuYasha: Humph. Fine. Kera doesn't own InuYasha, the characters, only any OCs she makes and this plot. If anyone is caught stealing this story, Kera AND I will kick your ass!

FH: Well InuYasha, that was a little overkill, but no matter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! P.S. This is the first time that I've gotten this far! Hurray for me!

...Chapter 4: A Father's Love...

Kagome and Souta stood there for several seconds in shock, before their father laughed in amusement.

"Hey pups, don't I get a hug after all this time?" he smiled.

Kagome and Souta snapped out of their dazes and ran to their father. In the blink of an eye, they had tackled him to the floor, both hugging him and crying.

Their father, InuShiroi, just laughed and hugged them both tightly, patting their heads and making soothing sounds.

Finally, after several minutes, Kagome and Souta sat back, embarrassed at their actions.

"I'm sorry Daddy. It's just we haven't seen you at all these years!" Kagome exclaimed.

InuShiroi just laughed and stood up, pulling Kagome and Souta with him. Then they turned back toward everyone who had been forgotten by the door.

"Well, now let's get everyone situated. Kagome, I want to see you and Souta in my study after you settle in. Alright? I'm sure that you have many questions" InuShiroi said.

Kagome and Souta nodded vigorously, excited at the chance to get to know their father.

Suddenly, several youkai servants entered the foyer and began to escort everyone to their rooms. Kagome was escorted by what seemed to be a female neko youkai.

"Um...what is your name?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

The woman started in surprise. She had never been asked that question by one of the royal family!

"Well," she started shyly, "My name is Ai."

Kagome nodded her approval.

"So Ai, are you my personal maid?" she asked.

Ai nodded, continuing up a staircase and turned down a long hallway.

Kagome hummed to herself in thought.

"Can Shippo's room be next to mine? I'm going to adopt him as my kit" Kagome asked, glancing at Ai. She was actually a very pretty demoness. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and bright green cat eyes. She had brown neko ears and a tail. She was slightly shorter than Kagome though.

Ai turned back to Kagome in surprise.

"You're adopting the kit?" she questioned.

Kagome nodded her head quickly.

"Hm...I will have it arranged my Lady" she said obediently.

Kagome shook her head, holding her hands up.

"Please don't call me Lady. It makes me sound so old!" she laughed, smiling at Ai.

Ai smiled back.

"Alright my-Kagome. But I can only do so in private" she replied, stumbling over her words with a light blush.

Kagome nodded happily, just as they came to a door with a large female inu youkai scrawled over both doors.

"This is your room, "she said, "That will be Shippo's room, right next to yours. Oh and this is the Northern Wing. Only the royal family and a few special guests stay here. Your friends will stay down the hall."

Kagome nodded and pushed open the western styled doors. Her room was amazingly beautiful. It was all in sky blue and dark blue. The bed was western-styled, like the doors, and its sheets were silk, as well as the comforter. The feather pillows were covered in blue silk and embroidered with inu youkai in their true forms, as well as the Northern Star. The floor was a light blue marble, with a fireplace across from her bed. A blue rug that looked like the night sky was on the floor between her bed and the fireplace. A small table with cushions of every shade of blue imaginable was situated in front of the fireplace. There was a door to the right, probably leading to the bath, and there was a door on the left, most likely leading to Shippo's room. A large balcony was next to the bed, overlooking the garden. Kagome couldn't believe the size of the room! it was four times larger than her room in the future.

"I love it!" she breathed, fingering the silk of the blanket, which had a black inu youkai that looked like her in her true form.

Ai nodded, glad that her Lady was so pleased.

"You may go to your father's study. I will unpack your things. Just follow his scent. It will take you to his study" Ai said, just as Kagome's stuff started to be brought into her room.

Kagome nodded and left the room quickly, as she caught the scent of her father and followed it to a room that was not far down the hall. He had such a pleasant scent. Water lilies and spring rain. So soothing.

Kagome opened the door and saw Souta already there, seated across from their father on a bunch of cushions on the floor. In front of Souta was a large low-lying table, which had to be his desk. He sat across from Souta on the same cushions, and motioned for Kagome to sit down. A fire burned in a fireplace to the left of them, warming the room splendidly. Kagome took a seat next to Souta, on his right and looked to her father.

"Well, let's start with the beginning. There was a terrible war that we were waging against the South. The South had attacked us first, wanting to take control of our lands. Their target at the time was your mother and you. I had to get you and your mother somewhere safe. I heard about the Bone Eaters Well in the Western Lands, and how when you threw demon bones into it, they disappeared. I thought that that would be the best place to hide you and you mother. However, when you and your mother went into the Bone Eaters Well, I wasn't able to follow. I was only able to go through once, when you were about five. That was when Souta was conceived. I didn't even know that he existed until I was able to pass through the Well only one more time, when you were eight. You didn't see me because I had arrived at night. After that, the Well wouldn't let me through. I couldn't stand that I knew I might never see you again. Kagome, Souta, I'm so sorry that you've been without a father for all this time, but I did it to keep you all safe. Please say that you'll forgive me?" He asked, staring at them sincerely.

Kagome and Souta nodded.

"We understand why you did it Daddy. We're just happy that you're alive, here, and well. That is all that matters" Kagome said, smiling.

InuShiroi nodded happily, glad that they had forgiven him.

"Well, now we can start your training. Starting tomorrow, you and Souta will begin your training" he said excitedly.

Kagome nodded, but something suddenly gave her an idea.

"Daddy, can you train Shippo too? He really needs to learn how to protect himself and I am going to adopt him soon. Is that alright with you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

InuShiroi nodded, a grin on his face.

"Wow, I'm not even 300 years old and already I'm a grandfather! Yes, he can train with you if you'd like. We will train your demonic powers as well as your miko powers. I have a very powerful miko coming to train you in your powers. By the time your training is finished, you will be so strong, I'm not sure if anyone will ever be able to kill you" he said seriously.

Kagome and Souta nodded.

"Alright you two, go and get ready for dinner. We will be eating in the main hall" he said.

Kagome and Souta nodded again and gracefully rose from their seats and headed out the door and back to their rooms down the hall.

Kagome entered her room and Ai helped her comb her long hair and braided it, leaving the two locks of hair loose from the front. After that, Ai led Kagome down the hall and down 4 sets of staircases to get to the bottom floor. She then led Kagome to the dining room. It had a large rectangular western-style dining table with beautiful western-styled cushioned chairs. InuShiroi sat at the head of the table, with Nikita to his left and Kotono to his right. Everyone was there. There were two seats next to Nikita, obviously for her and Souta. She sat next to her mother and Souta sat next to her. Shippo sat next to Kotono and Sango sat next to him. Miroku sat next to Sango and InuYasha sat next to Souta.

After Kagome sat down, InuShiroi snapped his fingers and suddenly, the table was full of plates of several different foods. They all waited until InuShiroi had taken the first bite before they began to eat as well. The conversation was pleasant; at least, until Kagome's father brought up her training.

"So, I get to start training tomorrow on my powers. Souta and Shippo are going to join too" Kagome said happily.

But that happiness was short-lived when InuYasha spoke up.

"But what about the jewel shards? You've been gone for 3 days and we haven't found a single shard since" he said, obviously annoyed.

InuShiroi spoke up.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but my daughter needs to train in her abilities before she hunts for the shards. I won't have my daughter walking around unable to protect herself, especially since she is the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. You'll just have to wait until spring comes before she begins the search again. You already know my reasons" he said seriously.

InuYasha's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"S-Spring? Are you fucking kidding me? That's 5 whole months! Naraku could have all of the shards by then!" he screeched, hurting everyone's ears.

"InuYasha, I'm staying until I'm trained. The only reason that I'm not trained now is because you never let me stay with Kaede long enough to train properly. I won't go on like a damsel in distress anymore. So don't make me use the word on you" she said angrily, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"B-but Kagome! We need to get the shards!" he whined, effectively looking like a child throwing a tantrum.

"InuYasha, not another word. Not one" Kagome said angrily.

"But-"InuYasha started.

"InuYasha! **SIT** boy!" Kagome fumed.

InuYasha met the floor with a satisfying 'thud'.

"I'm staying here till spring. Miroku, Sango, would you like to stay as well?" Kagome asked politely, ignoring InuYasha and his curses as he hauled himself back into his seat.

"Why, I would love to Lady Kagome. I could use some training myself. How about you my dear Sango?" Miroku asked happily.

Sango nodded her head vigorously, smiling.

"It's no problem for me. In fact, I think that it would be good for all of us. We could all use a little toughening up" she replied politely.

Suddenly, Miroku's hentai radar went off and he just couldn't help himself. His cursed hand inched lower, and lower, and low-

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed, and a loud slap was heard as her hand connected with the monk's cheek.

Miroku sat there with a red handprint on his left cheek, a dreamy smile on his face.

"That was SO worth it..." he trailed off, as he rubbed his sore cheek with one hand and ate with the other.

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at the two. It was good to be back.

After dinner, everyone headed to their respective rooms to prepare for bed. Kagome put on a silk blue sleeping yukata and walked onto the balcony that overlooked the garden, now bathed in moonlight. She fingered the strange necklace that her grandfather had given her earlier for her birthday. The sly look he had given her told her that there was something about the necklace that had some meaning. But she couldn't figure it out, even though she had a feeling that it had to do something with her future. Deciding that she would ask her father tomorrow before training, she tucked the pendant into her yukata and walked toward her bed and crawled under the covers.

'I_will_find out what it means...' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

...With InuShiroi & Nikita...

InuShiroi and Nikita stood on their balcony, staring up at the moon as he held her from behind. He nuzzled her neck and purred in contentment. His purring stopped when she spoke.

"Dear, when should we tell Kagome about Sesshomaru and the necklace?" she asked quietly.

InuShiroi paused thoughtfully and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Not just yet. By spring, Sesshomaru may just start looking for a mate. We have to make sure that he chooses Kagome" he whispered.

Nikita looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking up at the moon again and sighed.

"He thinks that she is gone forever and is ready to move on. We need to make Kagome as strong as possible" she replied.

InuShiroi nodded and nuzzled her neck again.

"Don't worry my mate. Kagome will be stronger than InuTaisho himself. I will make sure of that" he whispered into her hair.

...With Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru sat quietly in his study, thinking on the last several years. His intended mate-to-be was most likely dead, and it was time for him to move on. He was already set for the winter, and he had made sure to prepare his palace well. After all, he couldn't have Rin get sick, could he?

"Jaken!" he called to the door of his study.

The shoji door opened and Jaken waddled in, holding the Staff of Two Heads. He bowed repeatedly and groveled at his master's feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What is it that you require of me, your humble servant?" he asked, in his loud, screechy voice.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows drew together in annoyance. Why he kept Jaken around even he didn't know.

"This Sesshomaru wants you to prepare the palace for his mate-to-be. This Sesshomaru will be choosing one in the spring" he said in his usual monotone.

Jaken nodded vigorously and bowed repeatedly as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru stood from his seat on the cushions and made his way onto his balcony. He looked over the small garden that his study overlooked.

'This Sesshomaru hadn't even met her, much less knew her name. Father had arranged it a hundred years before she was even born. It was agreed that the first daughter was to be this Sesshomaru's mate-to-be. And yet, she disappeared' he thought to himself.

Well, he had had no feelings for her, and he decided that he had waited long enough. He would find a new mate-to-be in the spring.

...End of Chapter 4: A Father's Love...

FH: Well, that was longer than the last one, like I promised. But I must say, it's Chapter 5 that will be the exciting one. Sesshomaru sees Kagome after her training. That is just a hint. Oh, and Happy Halloween!


	5. Day 1 Of Training

FH: Hello! I'm so sorry about taking so long to update! I was going through a lot of shit! Well, only 30 MORE reviews till 100! Keep up the good work! Oh, and if you want to see the trailer made for this fic by jaganshing (kawaiimishima) go to my bio and click the link there. It's really AWESOME! So, this chapter is kind of a filler and a little bit of a character-builder for Kagome, and some mother-son stuff between Kagome and Shippo. BUT, there is a preview of the next chapter at the end of this one. Now, Kagome do the disclaimer please!

Kagome: Kera doesn't own InuYasha, or any of the characters. She only owns the plot and any OCs she makes. Now enjoy the story!

FH: Well said Kagome-chan! Now on with the story!

...Chapter 5: Day 1 Of Training...

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she felt more refreshed than she had in a long time. Today was her first day of training. Kagome climbed out of bed and got dressed with the help of Ai, the neko youkai whom she had met the day before. Once she was dressed in an outfit like InuYasha's, but blue, Ai escorted her downstairs to the dining hall, where breakfast was prepared and everyone was waiting for her.

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully, as she took her seat.

InuShiroi nodded to her and spoke.

"Breakfast may begin!" he said cheerfully.

Everyone began to eat the delicious breakfast before them and chat animatedly.

"So Daddy, can you tell me what this necklace means?" Kagome asked curiously, holding up the pendant that her Grandpa had given her.

InuShiroi's eyes widened. He couldn't tell _**that**___yet!

"Hm...That is something you are just going to have to wait to find out," he said neutrally.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine! Be like that and don't tell me!," she said with a pout. Then a smile broke out on her face.

"So, I begin my training after breakfast, right Daddy?" she asked happily, surprising everyone with her mood swing.

InuShiroi nodded.

"Yes, but you will be training with the miko Nariko today. She is the most skilled miko I could find. Tomorrow, I will teach you, Souta, and Shippo how to achieve your true forms," he said.

Kagome nodded, smiled, and excused herself from the table.

"Where can I find the miko?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Ai will take you to her. She is waiting in the Dojo for you," Nikita said.

Kagome nodded and called for Ai. Two seconds later, she appeared in front of Kagome.

"Hai, my Lady?" she asked politely as she bowed.

"Can you please show me to the Dojo?" Kagome asked smiling.

Ai straightened and nodded, smiling.

"Of course, my Lady," she said, motioning to Kagome to follow her, "This way."

Kagome followed Ai out a side door that led to a large courtyard. On the other side of the courtyard was a very large, sturdy building made of the same stone as the rest of the castle. It had to be the Dojo. And she was right. Ai led her right to the steps that led up to the large doors of the Dojo.

"Well, here it is. Call for me if you need me," Ai said, before bowing and leaving.

Kagome shrugged and flitted up the steps and easily opened the heavy oak doors. Inside was a massive, well kept Dojo with perfectly polished bamboo wood floors.

Kneeling on the floor on the far left side of the Dojo was a miko in traditional attire. She had a quiver full of arrows on her back and a smooth dark brown bow slung over her left shoulder. But what was the strangest thing that stood out the most was the katana tied to her left hip. In all her time in the Feudal Era, Kagome had never seen a miko with a sword before. She had only heard of one miko with a sword before and that was Midoriko.

As Kagome studied her further, she noted that she had long black hair tied back in the traditional style of a miko. Her eyes were a deep blue color, and she had fair skin. Overall, she seemed like a beautiful woman around 30.

"Hello. My name is Nariko. I'm your new sensei," the woman, now known as Nariko, said as she stood up.

"My name is Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you Nariko-sensei," she said politely and bowed.

Nariko nodded back and started walking in Kagome's direction.

"Good. We will first start on meditation. Then I will explain your new training schedule to you," Nariko replied, as she reached Kagome.

Kagome nodded as Nariko motioned for Kagome to sit. There were two cushions and Kagome kneeled on one, curling her tail about her.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and empty your thoughts completely," Nariko instructed, as she kneeled on the cushion next to her.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, following Nariko's instructions. Soon, she fell into a deep meditation.

...2 Hours Later...

"Well, I'm very surprised on how fast you've mastered meditation. Now we can move on to the next stage of your training," Nariko said, as Kagome listened with interest.

Kagome nodded, as she waited for Nariko to continue.

"The next stage of your training will be able to fit about 100 years worth of training in only 5 months. The way we are going to accomplish this will be through your dreams. We call it Dream Training," Nariko explained, Kagome's eyes going wider by the second.

"How would we do that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Simple. You would simply go to sleep and I will enter your dreams," Nariko stated, "Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded, dumbfounded.

"Good. Now, you will train with me every night, as well as every other day. Your father will train you every day that I don't. Now, you are dismissed from training until tonight," Nariko said.

Kagome nodded, bowed, and then stood up.

"Thank you!," she replied, as she turned around and dashed for the courtyard. When she got there, she was surprised to find Shippo playing in the garden with Shadow and Kirara.

"Shippo! What game are you playing?" Kagome asked, as she bent down and picked up her kit.

"Hi Momma! We're playing tag! Do you wanna play too?" Shippo asked innocently.

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course! But first, could you tell me what the others are up to?" she asked, as she nuzzled him tenderly.

Shippo squealed and giggled.

"Alright Momma! Just please stop! It tickles!" he laughed.

Kagome smiled and pulled back.

"Okay my son, now tell me please," she said.

Shippo nodded.

"Alright! Let's see...Sango went to enjoy one of the other gardens and Miroku is with her...Hmm...InuYasha said he wanted to check out the Dojo when you were done, so he should be here soon...um...Grandma and Grandpa are in their chambers, doing who-knows-what...Souta went to talk to the General about fighting and stuff...Great-Grandpa is in the storehouse, looking at some ancient stuff...and Shadow, Kirara, and I are playing in this garden together!" he gushed excitedly, pointing to himself, Shadow, and Kirara at the end.

Kagome laughed and set Shippo down.

"Alright kit, today is your last day to rest with no training! Let it not be wasted!," she declared, then tapped him on the shoulder and sped off," Tag! You're it!"

Shippo laughed as he took off after her, Shadow, and Kirara.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!," he laughed, as he took a pass at Kirara.

The game continued until well pass midday. By then, they were all tuckered out and hungry. They had, after all, skipped lunch.

So they came inside and changed, then headed for dinner. Everyone was there, and they all enjoyed a peaceful dinner together. When they were finished, they all headed for their respective chambers to prepare for bed. After Kagome had taken her bath in her personal hot springs, she was just finishing putting on her sleeping yukata when she heard a timid knock on her door.

"Come in!," she called over her shoulder, as she turned back around to finish tying the knot in her yukata.

"Momma?," Shippo asked tentatively, as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Surprised, Kagome turned around and walked over to Shippo and picked him up.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly, as she made a quick scan of her son to find anything wrong.

"Nothing's wrong! It's just...I really, _**really**___miss sleeping with you...and...Um...I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" Shippo asked hesitantly.

Kagome smiled and nodded, as she carried Shippo over to her bed, setting him down on top of it.

"Of course Shippo! You can sleep with your Momma whenever you want, until you get older, then you will have to sleep by yourself. But until then, you can sleep with me, okay?" she reassured him.

Shippo squealed with glee and scampered under the covers, and waited for Kagome. Kagome chuckled before joining him.

"Momma? Can you sing me a lullaby? So I can fall asleep?" Shippo asked innocently. Kagome just couldn't say no.

"Of course my son. This one is called 'Once Upon A December'," she said, and then she began the lullaby with a soft, sweet voice.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

After Kagome finished singing, she turned to Shippo to find him sound asleep. Smiling, Kagome pulled the blanket over them both, snuggled close to Shippo, and fell deeply asleep.

'Maybe...things won't turn out as bad as I thought...,' she thought, as she fell asleep.

...End of Chapter 5: Day 1 Of Training...

FH: Well, that's the end of the chapter. Now here is the preview!

**...**_**Preview-Chapter 6: Let The Mating Games Begin!**_**...**

_**Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of a clearing in the dead center of his domain. This would make a perfect site for the traditional Mating Games. The Mating Games were only played if a demon or demoness were not 1) Betrothed, 2) Needed A Powerful Mate, or 3) They Were Betrothed But Their Mate-To-Be Either Died Or Disappeared. For Sesshomaru, his was number 3.**_

_**Satisfied with the layout of the land, Sesshomaru sat down in the center of the clearing and summoned his youki. He laced through it a special hormone that would only attract powerful female demonesses. Once he did that, he spread his youki outward to form a massive barrier about 50 square miles in diameter. This barrier was invisible to all and only allowed the most powerful demonesses through. They would then have a week to defeat all other females within the barrier to win the right to court and most likely mate Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sesshomaru smirked. He could already detect several demonesses who had made it past the barrier. Now all he had to do was wait for his mate-to-be to feel the compulsion to enter the barrier and come for him.**_

_**"Let the games begin!" Sesshomaru declared, smirking.**_

_**...With Kagome & The Group...**_

_**They had been walking less than a day when an overwhelming feeling overcame Kagome. She had no idea what this feeling was; all she knew was that she had to get to somewhere, and fast.**_

_**Using her lightening speed, Kagome dashed up into the air, formed her energy cloud, and was off like a bullet headed for the bull's-eye, leaving a stunned group in her wake.**_

_**...End of Preview-Chapter 6: Let The Mating Games Begin!...**_

FH: Well, that's the end for now. I hope you guys forgive me for the long update period, because I just had a lot going on. Please Review! Ja ne!


	6. Let The Mating Games Begin!

FH: Sorry for not updating for awhile! I am going through some really bad shit right now, and I've been super depressed. So, don't bag on me too much, okay? Now, Kouga, please do the disclaimer. ^-^

Kouga: Sure babe! Now, will Kagome ever be my woman?

InuYasha: Hell no you flea-bitten mongrel!

Kouga: Wanna go Mutt?

FH: KOUGA! DISCLAIMER! –Glares and taps foot-

Kouga: -clears throat- Right…Kera doesn't own InuYasha, or any songs that may or may not be used in this fic. She does however owns any OCs she decides to make, and if anyone is caught stealing this fic, I will beat their faces in. That is all.

FH: Thanks Kouga! Now on with the story!

…Let The Mating Games Begin!...

…4 Months Later—In Spring…

Kagome laughed as she ran through the forest outside the castle using her demon speed. Souta and Shippo ran alongside her. Shippo's speed had increased with the bonding ritual that Kagome did to make him her son, especially with all his training. His hair had also taken on some characteristics of hers as well. Now he had black and light blue streaks through his bright orange hair and tail. He also now had two emerald stripes on each cheek, wrist, hip, and ankle. He also now had the mark of the Northern Lands on his brow, but it was the same emerald green as his stripes. His hair was now down to his shoulders and now kept in a low ponytail with a green ribbon. His tail had also grown longer and less bushy, due to the fact that he now had some inu in him, as well as him maturing physically. His kitsune ears had also grown in and replaced his pointed ears, causing two locks of his hair to stay loose where his ears had been.

Souta had grown a little taller as well. He still kept his hair cut to a nice even cut just to his shoulders. He was still growing after all.

"Hahaha! You can't catch me!" Souta shouted, as he raced ahead of her.

Kagome giggled.

"Oh yes I can!" Kagome retorted, "I'll show you how it's really done!"

Kagome raced past Shippo as she ran ahead to catch up to Souta and tackled him to the ground in the middle of a flower field. Souta laughed as Kagome tickled him mercilessly.

"Do you surrender?" Kagome asked, as she continued to tickle him.

Souta writhed helplessly below Kagome. He nodded vigorously.

"I-gasp-I…-laugh-…I give up! –laugh- Mercy! Mercy!" Souta gasped out, giggling.

Kagome laughed as Shippo approached from behind her. She stood up as Souta recovered from the tickle attack, wiping his eyes of tears. She looked around in amazement.

"Wow!" she breathed, "This field is so beautiful!"

The field was filled with all kinds of wildflowers imaginable, of all colors. It was like standing in a rainbow.

Souta stood up and looked around, admiring his surroundings.

"You're right. We never noticed it before because it was just a field full of snow the last time we were here," Souta agreed.

Shippo cocked his head to the side, and sniffed the air.

"Hey," he started, sniffing the air again, "Do you hear that? And smell that?"

Kagome and Souta cocked their heads to the side, listening. Then they sniffed the air. Kagome's ears twitched in anticipation.

"It sounds like…crying! It sounds like a child crying!," Kagome exclaimed, as she dashed off to the opposite side of the field, where she heard the sound coming from, Souta and Shippo right behind her.

Once they neared the edge of the field, Kagome could hear the crying more clearly. And once she did reach it, she saw the cause. It was a baby. More specifically, it was an inu baby. Kagome kneeled down next to it and unwrapped it from the purple blanket that was wrapped around it, and discovered that it was a girl. She had light lavender hair that went down to her tiny shoulders, an inu tail like hers(but much smaller)the same color as her hair, dark violet eyes, two purple streaks on each cheek, wrist, hip, and ankle. She also had two pointed dog ears on her head. She looked so helpless, with her beautiful violet orbs filled with tears. Kagome wrapped her back up and picked her up, holding her gently in her arms.

"Aw…it's alright now…don't cry…," Kagome cooed, as she gently bounced the baby. She slowly stopped crying and began to coo back at her. Kagome smiled as she held her. She looked to be a couple of months old, in human years.

"What do we do now," Souta asked, as he peered over Kagome's shoulder to get a better look at her.

"I know!" said Shippo, "Can you make her my sister? Please Momma! Please?"

Souta groaned.

"Are you saying that I'm going to be an uncle again? I'm too young for that!" he whined, as he crossed his arms, pouting.

Shippo scowled at Souta.

"Are you saying that you don't like me, Uncle Souta?" Shippo asked angrily.

Souta's eyes softened and he sighed.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just didn't want InuYasha teasing me about it," he replied, smiling at Shippo to show he didn't mean it.

Shippo smiled back.

"You're forgiven, Uncle Souta," he giggled.

Kagome shook her head at her son and brother's antics. Souta was still getting used to the idea of being an uncle after all.

"Well Shippo, we'll see when we get home. I need to tell Grandpa and Grandma about this first. Maybe they know what family she belongs to," she replied, turning to leave. Shippo looked downcast, but followed obediently behind his mother as Souta joined them. Kagome used her energy to form a ball of light around all four of them, just like Sesshomaru's, and transported them all back to the courtyard of the castle. Kagome then proceeded to stride into the main entranceway and walked all the way to her father's study, Shippo and Souta trailing behind her. Once she reached her father's study, she allowed Shippo and Souta through before she shut the door behind them.

"Father, I need your help. I found this inu pup out in a field in our Lands. Do you know who her family may be?" Kagome asked, as she showed the pup to him.

InuShiroi shook his head as he examined the pup before him.

"No, I can't say that I've ever seen her before. You said you found her in a field, in our Lands?" he inquired.

All three nodded their heads.

InuShiroi sighed.

"Well Kagome, what do you want to do with her?" he asked seriously.

Kagome stepped forward, a determined look on her face.

"I would like to adopt her, with your permission," she added respectfully.

InuShiroi nodded approvingly.

"You may, but if you want to, you have to do it today. With her being so young, it is imperative that you form the bond as soon as possible, for her to be completely protected. Especially since you just completed your training yesterday. Go and prepare her for the ceremony. I will inform your mother, and grandfather. I will see you in the ceremony room. You are dismissed," he stated. Kagome nodded, bowed, and turned to leave, Souta and Shippo mimicking her actions. Once Souta had shut the door behind them, InuShiroi chuckled to himself. If this kept up, he just might not remember all of his grandpups' names.

…With Kagome—2 Hours Later…

Kagome held the pup as she stood in the center of the marble ceremony room. It was a circular room, with two inus in their true forms, a black one and a white one, surrounded by clouds, were painted on the floor, seeming to circle around the Mark of the Northern Lands. She stood on the center of the Mark, Shippo to her right. Nikita, Kotono, and Souta stood at the head of the black inu, to Kagome's left. InuShiroi stood in front of Kagome, holding three silver goblets. A large silver bowl sat on the floor between them, decorated with the Mark and Inus dancing about the clouds. A cushion was on the floor behind everyone for a seat. InuShiroi's deep baritone echoed off the marble walls as he spoke.

"Who comes asking acceptance?" he intoned, as he began the ceremony.

"I do," Kagome spoke confidently.

"Who do you ask acceptance for?" he intoned.

"I ask acceptance for the female inu pup that has come into my care," she replied.

"Why do you ask acceptance?" he intoned.

"I ask acceptance, so that I may properly care for this young pup, who is too young to fend for herself," Kagome replied.

"Then come. Let the pack vote. All who vote for the pup to join the pack, speak now, or forever hold your peace," he intoned.

"Here here!" Souta, Nikita, Kotono, and Shippo shouted, their voices bouncing off the walls. InuShiroi nodded.

"I agree as well. Since there were no objections from any pack members, please take a seat, and we shall begin the ceremony," he said, as he sat down on his cushion. Everyone followed suit and sat.

"Please offer the blood of the pup, then the sibling, then the mother," InuShiroi said. Kagome nodded, then pulled out the pup's hand, and made a small cut on the palm with her claw. The pup whimpered, then quieted as Kagome cooed at her. Kagome held the pup's hand over the bowl, letting several drops of blood pour into the bowl before pulling the hand back and licking the wound, sealing the wound closed with her saliva. Shippo then slashed his own palm, adding his blood to the mix. He then sealed his wound. And lastly, Kagome slashed her palm and added her blood. Once that was done, she sealed her wound and waited as InuShiroi added some special herbs to the mix. He then took a silver spoon and mixed the whole concoction together, all the while chanting an incantation in inu. Once he was done, the whole bowl glowed a bright white before settling to a soft glow. He then lined up the three goblets and picked up the bowl, holding it straight above his head.

"It is made! Let the chosen and her kin drink of the blood of the Pack," he intoned, and then he proceeded to pour the concoction into the three goblets. Once that was done, he handed one to Shippo and two to Kagome. Kagome set the pup in her lap, as she held a goblet in each hand. Shippo quickly drank his and set the cup down in front of him. Kagome drank hers, set her goblet down, and then used one hand to prop the pup up as she used the other to hold the goblet to her lips. The pup drank almost greedily, as if she knew what was happening. When the goblet was empty, Kagome set the goblet on the ground in front of her. As soon as she did, all three of them glowed first violet, then green, and then finally cerulean. When the glow dissipated, they checked out their new looks. Kagome, along with the green and orange streaks through her hair and tail from Shippo, now gained light lavender streaks through her hair. Shippo, who had black, green, and light blue streaks through his hair and tail from their bonding ceremony, now also had light lavender streaks through his hair and tail. The pup on the other hand, now had black, light blue, orange, and green streaks through her hair and tail. She also had the Mark of the Northern Lands upon her brow, in purple. Coincidentally, they also now share abilities.

"It is done! Now, Kagome Higurashi, please announce the name of your new pup to the rest of the pack!" InuShiroi announced warmly. Kagome stood, along with Shippo, and both turned to the rest of their family. Kagome held the pup above her head and announced it proudly.

"Her name is Kumo Higurashi, Daughter of Princess Kagome Higurashi, Sister of Prince Shippo Higurashi, and Grandpup of Lord InuShiroi and Lady Nikita Higurashi," she announced. Everyone smiled at that. They had heard that the pup was a cloud inu, but they didn't really expect her to name the pup after the clouds. InuShiroi clapped his hands once.

"The ceremony now concludes. Let the mother and her pups retire for the night. Good day," he said, leaving the room. The Inu Tachi was scheduled to leave the next day, so everyone left and went to bed early.

…The Next Day…

They were heading southwest, due to some rumors of a couple of Jewel Shards in that direction. Kagome lead the group with Shadow on her shoulder, followed closely by Shippo, then Souta carrying Kumo, InuYasha, Sango with Kirara and Miroku, and bringing up the rear was Kagome's yokai horse, who was carrying their tents and supplies, named Kouen (for the mane and tail made of fire. Think "extra large Rapidash from Pokémon"). Nothing much seemed to happen as they traveled along the road. Kagome sighed in boredom.

'I hope something interesting happens soon,' she thought, sighing.

…With Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of a clearing in the dead center of his domain. This would make a perfect site for the traditional Mating Games. The Mating Games were only played if a demon or demoness were not 1) Betrothed, 2) Needed A Powerful Mate, or 3) They Were Betrothed But Their Mate-To-Be Either Died Or Disappeared. For Sesshomaru, his was number 3.

Satisfied with the layout of the land, Sesshomaru sat down in the center of the clearing and summoned his youki. He laced through it a special hormone that would only attract powerful female demonesses. Once he did that, he spread his youki outward to form a massive barrier about 50 square miles in diameter. This barrier was invisible to all and only allowed the most powerful demonesses through. They would then have a week to defeat all other females within the barrier to win the right to court and most likely mate Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked. He could already detect several demonesses who had made it past the barrier. Now all he had to do was wait for his mate-to-be to feel the compulsion to enter the barrier and come for him.

"Let the games begin!" Sesshomaru declared, smirking.

...With Kagome & the Group...

They had been walking less than a day when an overwhelming feeling overcame Kagome. She had no idea what this feeling was; all she knew was that she had to get to somewhere, and fast.

Using her lightening speed, Kagome dashed up into the air, formed her energy cloud, and was off like a bullet headed for the bull's-eye, leaving a stunned group in her wake.

…End of Chapter 6: Let The Mating Games Begin!...

FH: Well, since you guys were so wonderful to make the reviews over 100, I will give you another preview for the next chapter, Chapter 7: The Mating Games-Round 1.

…_**Preview of Chapter 7: The Mating Games-Round 1…**_

_**Kagome looked around the clearing that she had landed in, her senses on high alert. She had no idea why she had come; she just knew that she had to fight. Who, what, or why she didn't know. Just that she**____**had**____**to. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap from behind her, and dodged just in time to avoid a set of lethal claws that slashed the ground she had just been standing on. When she looked up to see her attacker, she was surprised at the site she found. It was a beautiful female demoness, what type, she wasn't sure. She had dark green hair, light green eyes and pointed ears. She wore a beautiful pink silk kimono with white sakura blossoms blown all over the kimono, with a white obi. She obviously was noble, so why attack her?**_

_**"**__**Why do you attack me; the Princess of the Northern Lands?" Kagome asked coolly, studying the demoness in front of her. The demoness narrowed her eyes and snarled at her, baring her fangs.**_

_**"**__**You will not have him! I shall be his mate!" she snarled, her eyes bleeding red with her beast. Kagome looked at her confused.**_

_**"**__**What do you-," Kagome was cut off as the demoness lunged at her.**_

_**And so, the fight began.**_

…_**..**__**.End of Preview of Chapter 7: The Mating Games-Round 1….**_

FH: Well, there you have it. Please review, favorite, and add to story alert! Thank you all who reviewed! And please support this story on Dokuga! Thanks!


End file.
